firnia_rufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Драконы (копипаста)
Драконьи наездникииииии Draconomicon для D&D в помощь. Там подробно рассматриваются вариации драконов в мирах D&D. Основное разделение на два типа: 1) цветные (чёрные, белые, красные, зелёные и т. д.) 2) металлические (золотые, серебряные, бронзовые, стальные, самоцветные и т. д.). Отдельно выделяются драконы-нежить (слелетные, зомби, призрачные, драколичи), планарные драконы (астральные, теневые, драконы-феи, драконы из Бездны и т. д.). Змей — в мифологиях многих народов символ плодородия, земли, воды, дождя с одной стороны, а также домашнего очага и небесного огня — с другой. Первоначально мифологический змей выглядел как большая змея. В дальнейшем образ обретает некоторые черты животных, сменяется образом крылатого или пернатого змея-дракона, дракона с головой коня и телом змеи. Представление о существах со змеиным туловищем и человеческой головой развито в древнегреческой, индуистской, эламской и некоторых других мифологиях. Для японской и ряда индейских традиций характерен образ рогатого змея. Существительные «змей» и «змея» этимологически одно и тоже. Они имеют общий корень со словом «земля» и означает «гадину, ползающую по земле». Принято считать, что слово «змея» являлось табуистическим, то есть его старались не произносить, опасаясь накликать беду. Фаллический символ, оплодотворяющая мужская сила, муж всех женщин, присутствие змеи почти всегда связывается с беременностью. Змея сопровождает все женские божества, в том числе Великую Мать, и часто изображается у них в руках или обвившейся вокруг них. Хтонический змей — это проявление агрессивной силы богов подземного мира и тьмы. Поскольку змея живёт под землёй, она находится в контакте с подземным миром и имеет доступ к силам, всеведению и магии мёртвых. Она повсеместно считается источником инициации и омоложения и хозяйкой недр. В своей хтонической ипостаси змея враждебна Солнцу и всем солнечным и духовным силам, символизируя тёмные силы в человеке. При этом позитивное и негативное начала находятся в конфликте, как в случае Зевса и Тифона, Аполлона и Пифона, Озириса и Сета, орла и змеи и т, п. Она символизирует также изначальную инстинктивную природу, прилив жизненной силы, неконтролируемой и недифференцированной, потенциальную энергию, воодушевляющий дух. Это посредник между Небом и Землёй, между землёй и подземным миром. В архаических мифологиях роль змея, соединяющего небо и землю, чаще всего двойственна (он одновременно и благодетелен, и опасен), то в развитых мифологических системах (где змей часто носит черты дракона, внешне отличающегося от обычной змеи) нередко обнаруживается прежде всего его отрицательная роль как воплощения нижнего (водного, подземного или потустороннего) мира. В Греции змея олицетворяет мудрость, обновление жизни, воскресение, исцеление. В мистериях змея ассоциируется с божествами-спасителями и, кроме того, связана с мёртвыми, в частности, с умершими героями. Жизненное начало или душа покидала тело в облике змеи, и души умерших могут перевоплощаться в змей. Змея — символ Зевса-Хтониуса, также фаллический символ, иногда изображается обвившейся вокруг яйца — символа жизненной силы, олицетворяет ещё страсти, придающие витальность мужскому и женскому началу. Женщина со змеями вместо волос, как у Эриний, Медузы или Грайи, олицетворяет силы магии и ворожбы, мудрость и коварство змеи. Два огромных змея, посланные оскорбленным Аполлоном, задушили Лаокоона и двух его сыновей. Три змеи на нагруднике Агамемнона отождествляются с небесной змеей — радугой. Змей носят вакханки. Крылатый змей олицетворяет Мировой Свет, знание и просветление, если его окружает нимб. Яхве метает извитую змею (или быстрого скорпиона) — молнию (Иов, 26:13). В индуизме змея — шакти, природа, космическая сила, хаос, бесформенное, неявное, проявление ведийского огня Агни, свирепого змея. Ананта — тысячеголовый правитель змей — это бесконечное, беспредельное, плодородие; его кольца обвивают основание оси мира. Переплетенные змеи — хтонический символ. Две змеи, движущиеся одна вверх, а другая вниз, символизируют Божественный Сон и Божественное Пробуждение в днях и ночах Брахмы. Наг и Нагана — это царь и царица или духи, часто по праву настоящие божества, их изображают или полностью в человеческом облике, или в виде змей, или как людей с головой и капюшоном кобры, или с головами обычных змей, или же они люди выше талии, а ниже талии имеют змеиное тело. Они часто имеют то же значение, что и дракон в Китае, принося дождь и жизненную силу вод, плодородие и омоложение. Это стражи порога, дверей и сокровищ, материальных и духовных, а также вод жизни, кроме того, защитники коров. Изображения их как змеиных царей и цариц помещаются под деревьями. Проткнуть голову змеи острой палкой — значит фиксировать её. При закладке индуистского храма этот ритуал имитирует первоначальный акт творения Сомы или Индры, покорившего хаос и создавшего порядок. У ацтеков змея и птица — благотворные ипостаси Кетцалькоатля. В Японии змея является атрибутом бога грома и грозы. В Океании (Австралия) змея — один из творцов мира. Присутствие змеи связывалось с беременностью. Местами считается, что Космический Змей живёт под землёй и в конце концов уничтожит мир. В Скандинавии змей Ёрмунганд охватывает весь мир бесконечными извивами океанских глубин. Змея Нидхёгг (ужасный укус), живущая у корней космического дерева Иггдрасиля и постоянно его грызущая, олицетворяет силы зла во вселенной. В шумеро-семитской традиции вавилонская Тиамат, Безногая, Змея Тьмы, изображаемая также в виде дракона, представляет собой хаос, недифференцированность и неразделённость, коварство и порочность, уничтоженные Мардуком — богом Солнца и света. У богини злаков Нидабы змеи вылезают из плеч, змея ассоциируется с богиней Земли, символ которой — змея, обвившая шест, и с её сыном — умирающим богом, на изображениях которого часто из плеч с обеих сторон поднимается по змее. Змея на шесте, почитаемая как бог исцеления, — часто повторяющийся символ в Ханаане и Филистии. В христианстве змей — это Сатана, искуситель, враг Бога и участник грехопадения. Он олицетворяет силы зла, разрушение, могилу, коварство и лукавство, зло, которое человек должен преодолеть в себе. Данте отождествляет змея с врагом, но если он обвивает Древо Жизни, то это мудрость и благоприятный символ; если же Древо Познания, то это Люцифер и вредоносное начало. Змей, поднятый на кресте или шесте, — это прототип Христа, поднятого на Древе Жизни ради исцеления и спасения мира. Иногда он изображается с женской головой, символизируя искушение; а у основания креста — зло. Змей — популярный персонаж волшебных сказок и былин, чаще всего противник, с которым герою предстоит вступить в непримиримую борьбу. В русских сказках змей — многоголовое существо, способное летать, извергающее огонь. В ряде сюжетов змей — похититель; он уносит царских дочерей, осаждает город с требованием дани в виде женщины — на съедение или для супружества. Змей охраняет границу в «иной» мир, чаще всего мост через реку, он пожирает всех пытающихся переправиться. Бой со змеем и победа над ним — один из главных подвигов героя сказок. В былинах тема змееборства может приобретать «государственную» окраску: Добрыня совершает свой первый богатырский подвиг, побеждая змея как врага Киева и освобождая захваченный им полон. В былинах сохранились следы мифологических представлений: мотив рождения богатыря от змея (Волх Всеславьевич), мотив охранения змеем царства умерших («Михаил Потык»). Мифологическим антиподом змеи считается конь. Змея в качестве зооморфного символа луны противостоит коню, как солярному олицетворению. Мотив «Песни о вещем Олеге» определяется архетипом данной символики. Воин на коне, повергающий змея, является весьма распространённой символической композицией у различных народов. В символике сюжета о Георгии Победоносце змея олицетворяла язычество. Если воин на коне являлся знаком дружины, то змея — жречества. Кобра, рогатая гадюка. драконы, кровь которых была необходима для получения волшебного зелья, удлинявшего жизнь вдвое Свернувшаяся кольцами змея отождествляется с круговоротом явлений. Это и солнечное начало, и лунное, жизнь и смерть, свет и тьма, добро и зло, мудрость и слепая страсть, исцеление и яд, хранитель и разрушитель, возрождение духовное и физическое. Дракон – собирательное земное название и включает в себя и драконообразные разновидности. Реальные земные драконы: Драконы, или Летучие драконы, или Летающие драконы (лат. Draco) — род ящериц семейства агамовых (Agamidae). Голубой дракон, или Glaucus atlanticus — вид брюхоногих моллюсков из отряда голожаберных (Nudibranchia). Драконий глаз — одна из искусственно культивированных декоративных пород аквариумной «золотой рыбки» (лат. Carassius gibelio forma auratus (Bloch, 1782)) разновидности телескопов, отличающаяся «уродливой» круглой формой тела и выпученных глаз, а также короткими плавниками. Драконова кровь — общее наименование смол ряда растений родов Кротон (Croton) и Ятрофа (Jatropha) из семейства Молочайные, Демоноропс (Daemonorops) и каламус (Calamus) из семейства Пальмовые, Драцена (Dracaena) из семейства Спаржевые и Птерокарпус (Pterocarpus) из семейства Бобовые, а также получаемых из них продуктов. Одинаковое название смол разных растений возникло в разных культурах независимо, причиной послужил их густой красный цвет. Все эти смолы традиционно используются в народных ремёслах и художественных промыслах и в мебельной промышленности (как красители, полироли и лаки и их компоненты). Некоторые также применяются в народной медицине и в качестве благовоний. В настоящее время используются в БАД, в парфюмерии и косметике. Застывшая драконова кровь растворима в спирте, сернистом углероде, хлороформе, нефтяных маслах, почти нерастворима в эфире и скипидаре. Драко́ново де́рево, или Драцена драконовая (лат. Dracaena draco) — растение рода Драцена. Произрастает в тропиках и субтропиках Африки и на островах Юго-Восточной Азии. Выращивается как декоративное комнатное растение. У Владимира Даля приведено ещё одно русское название этого растения — «драконник». Это растительный символ острова Тенерифе. Научное название рода, Dracaena, в переводе означает «самка дракона». В качестве русского названия рода обычно используется слово «драцена», но у Владимира Даля в его Словаре приводится ещё одно русское название — «драконка». Одним из самых известных посмертных чудес святого Георгия является убийство копьём змея (дракона), опустошавшего землю одного языческого царя в Бейруте. Как гласит предание, когда выпал жребий отдать на растерзание чудовищу царскую дочь, явился Георгий на коне и пронзил змея копьём, избавив царевну от смерти. Это сказание часто толковалось иносказательно: царевна — церковь, змей — язычество. Также это рассматривается как победа над дьяволом — «древним змием». Взаимосвязь дракона, мифического змея и дьявола. Дракон - сложный змеевидный образ, представляющий целое семейство драконоподобных гибридных существ, который по своему значению является разновидностью змеи. Мифологический дракон символизирует собой испытание, которое нужно пройти, чтобы получить сокровище. Он связан с бессмертием, которое можно получить посредством вторжения в тело чудовища (как извне, так и изнутри, например, путём проглатывания драконом). Сражение с драконом — это инициационная мистерия с символикой временной смерти и возрождения. Многие змееборческие сюжеты имеют в своей основе инициационную тематику с инверсией отношения инициант — змееобразный патрон инициации. Также имеют значение темы сна (чудовища, героя или женщины) и крови (кровь дракона или вагинальная кровь женщины). Сон имеет различную природу: богатырский сон, необходимый для восстановления сил; аналог смерти; пассивность чудовища для одержания победы над ним; пассивное состояние, из которого спящего выводит что-то. Вагинальная кровь (послеродовая, менструальная) привлекает змея. Это выражается в мифе Арнем-Ленда о сёстрах Вавилак и в мифах, где змей требует или крадёт непорочных дев (ищет себе невесту). Требование девственности невесты имеет прямое отношение к вагинальной крови и смерти: невеста должна быть «убита» как чужая и возродиться как своя, и знаком этого служит кровь после первой брачной ночи. Змей представляет собой фаллический символ, а обвивание вокруг девы несёт коитальный смысл. В то же время благодаря этой крови в драконоборческих сюжетах женский образ пересекается с образом самого дракона. Убийство змея означает «убийство» невесты героя. Невеста имеет змеиную сущность, черты вредителя, нередко в мифах победа над драконом заменяется соитием с девушкой (нередко также хтонической природы, например Царь-девицей, Сонькой-богатыркой) либо подразумевает его впоследствии. "Ваш дракон это хуй. Патамушта змея и невесты ну типа хуй же гыгыгы". Кажется кто-то переборщил с Фрейдом. Я про трактовальщиков. Змей-дракон изображается обвившимся вокруг дерева, или находящимся у корней мирового древа, или в его ветвях, или несёт в себе его атрибуты (образ пернатого змея на дереве, в котором соединились птица и змея, отмечающие верх и низ мирового дерева). Пол дракона в мифах имеет свои особенности. Как мужской он очевиден в мифах с темой запирания вод и забирания девушек. Как женский он очевиден в мифах о порождении драконом мира. Дракон связывается с водой, водоёмом. Он как забирает (запирает) воду, так и приносит её избыток (наводнение, ливни). Прежний статус носителя Абсолютного Зла был заменён на статус друга человека или, иной раз, вовсе домашнего животного. Процесс пошёл дальше — преодолев «ноль» значительности, образ дракона пошёл в положительную сторону. Драконы не только ничем не хуже человека, они — куда лучше по своим духовным, физическим качествам и развитию технологий. Дракон символизирует власть, мудрость и силу. Скульптура двух драконов (самки и самца), держащих золотое «яйцо познания». Виверны - драконы, чьи крылья являются их передними лапами. Дышать огнём могут только те драконы, которые летают. Способность биологического электролиза. Драконы пьют очень много воды. Большая её часть разлагается на O2 и 4H. Водород поступает в специальную полость под лёгкими дракона. Так как водород легче воздуха, вес дракона существенно уменьшается, и дракон может взлетать. Кислород сжимается и поступает в небольшую полость в шее дракона, под горлом. Когда дракону нужно выдыхать огонь, водород поступает в небольшой "резервуар" перед правой ноздрёй. В момент выдыхания в подобную полость перед левой ноздрёй поступает кислород. Резкое сжимание обоих "резервуаров" приводит к тому, что и водород, и кислород впрыскиваются в воздух под небольшим углом друг к другу, соединяются в паре сантиметров перед носом дракона, и водород загорается. Постороннему наблюдателю кажется в таком случае, что огонь выходит прямо из пасти дракона. Драконы алчны, ненасытны, вероломны, им неведомо сострадание и угрызение совести. Они похожи на сны, не произносят заклинаний и сотканы из магии. Дракон может вздыбить шею для промывки или из гнева, чтобы казаться больше, и когда жарко. Некоторые любят поднимать чешую, чтобы вода попадала на чувствительную кожу. Лунги летают при помощи магии, а не крыльев. Они мудрые и благородные, помогут советом и защитят. Хитрость проявляется у драконов с возрастом. Молодые драконы ещё наивны, и у них часто нет голоса. Голос взрослого дракона завораживающий и наводящий ужас. При этом он мелодичный, мягкий и свистящий, словно шипение огромной разъярённой кошки. Те, кто слышал его, замирали и внимали ему. Он может напоминать удары гонга, одновременно низкие и пронзительные, или шипящий рокот цимбал. Вид дракона, любящий золото и девушек. Его кровь в лучшем случае причиняет ожоги, а в худшем - вызывает скорую и мучительную смерть. Обычно зелёная, бывает и жёлто-оранжевая. Драконья кровь не бывает голубой. Этот вид не ест и не размножается. Никто никогда не видел их новорожденного драконыша и не застал дракона за едой. Похищает принцесс для ритуальных целей, охраняет и преумножает свои сокровища. Воровать сокровища в пещеры, спать на них, есть людей, особенно девственниц, воевать с гномами из-за их сокровищ. По цвету и блеску чешуи можно судить о настроении и здоровье дракона. Яркой блестящей чешуёй обладают исключительно здоровые особи. Тусклый налёт - болезнь или грусть. Некоторые драконы имеют в крови хроматофор, который подобен чешуе хамелеона и меняет цвет чешуи в зависимости от эмоций. Алый - злоба. Кровь одного из видов всегда чёрная - не ядовита и не смешивается с водой, как жир. Draco Sapiens. От рода крылатых ящеров Pterosauria Cerata 3 миллиарда лет назад отделилась одна из ветвей, получившая впоследствии имя Protodraco Serpent. Драконы-аспекты. В некоторых из них эти сказочные существа являются помощниками игроков, то есть, обычными питомцами, в других – они и вовсе выступают в качестве ездовых животных. И лишь в немногих MMORPG про драконов драконы являются уважаемыми созданиями, творцами миров или защитниками смертных от гнева богов. трех главных драконов-властителей мира (которые, естественно, развязали тотальную войну) Василиск. В Библии, по мнению ряда комментаторов, — одно из названий опасной ядовитой змеи. Хотя точное отождествление затруднено, в тех или иных местах может обозначать кобру или гадюку. В «Естественной истории» Плиния Старшего василиск — змея, наделённая мифическими чертами. В иных источниках — мифический чудовищный змей. В частности, лужичане считали, что василиск — петух с крыльями дракона и хвостом ящерицы. spooOooky reptiles Like fire breathing dragon mythology being created in areas with spitting cobras. Sea serpents or serpent like flying dragons in Japan mythology based off of the sea snakes around the island. The thicker and mightier dragons in Chinese myth based off of the terrifying monitor lizards. Драконы как порождение природы, как боги, драконья форма. Тебе дракон язык обжёг? Дышать огнём могут только те драконы, которые летают. Способность биологического электролиза. Драконы пьют очень много воды. Большая её часть разлагается на О2 и 4H, водород поступает в специальную полость под лёгкими дракона. Так как водород легче воздуха, вес дракона уменьшается, и дракон может взлетать. Кислород сжимается и поступает в небольшую полость в шее дракона, под горлом. Когда дракону нужно выдыхать огонь, водород поступает в небольшой «резервуар» перед правой ноздрёй. В момент выдыхания в подобную полость перед левой ноздрёй поступает кислород. Резкое сжимание обоих «резервуаров» приводит к тому, что и водород, и кислород впрыскиваются в воздух под небольшим углом друг к другу, соединяются в паре сантиметров перед носом дракона, и водород загорается. Не из пасти. Драконы алчны, ненасытны, вероломны, им неведомо сострадание и угрызение совести. Они похожи на сны, не произносят заклинаний, они сотканы из магии. Дракон может вздыбить чешую для промывки или из гнева, чтобы казаться больше, и когда жарко. Некоторые любят поднимать чешую, чтобы вода попадала на чувствительную кожу. Лунги летают при помощи магии, а не крыльев. Они мудрые и благородные, помогут советом и защитят. Хитрость проявляется у драконов с возрастом. Молодые драконы ещё наивны, и у них часто нет голоса. Голос взрослого дракона завораживающий и наводит ужас. При этом он мелодичный, мягкий и свистящий, словно шипение огромной разъярённой кошки. Те, кто слышал его, замирали и внимали ему. Он может напоминать удары грома, одновременно низкие и пронзительные, или шипящий рокот цимбал. Разновидность дракона, любящая золото и девушек. Его кровь в лучшем случае причиняет ожоги, а в худшем – вызывает скорую и мучительную смерть. Обычно зелёная, бывает и жёлто-оранжевая. Этот вид не ест и не размножается. Никто никогда не видел их новорождённого драконыша и не застал дракона за едой. Похищает принцесс для ритуальных целей, охраняет и преумножает свои сокровища. Драконья кровь не бывает голубой. Кровь одной из разновидностей чёрная – не ядовита и не смешивается с водой, как жир. По цвету и блеску чешуи можно судить о настроении и здоровье дракона. Яркой блестящей чушуёй обладают исключительно здоровые особи. Тусклый налёт – болезнь или грусть. Некоторые драконы имеют в крови хроматофор, который подобен шкуре хамелеона и меняет цвет чушеи в зависимости от эмоций. Алый – злоба. Draco Sapiens – от рода крылатых ящеров Pterosauria Cerata 3 миллона лет назад отделилась одна из ветвей, получившая впоследствии имя Protodraco Serpent. Воровать сокровища в пещеры, спать на них, есть людей, особенно девственниц, воевать с гномами из-за их сокровищ. Время дракон что ли обжёг. Драконьи рыцари. Цветочные драконы. Драконоводы. Земля Драконов. Несметные сокровища, манящие пиратов Дракония Категория:Драконы